AG: After Gus
by Fangirl1017
Summary: This story is set after TFIOS ends.
1. Without each other

Gus POV

I awaken to a soft breeze on my face. I see pearly gates and golden streets. Around me I see mansion, lined with gold fences around them. But something is missing, my girlfriend, whom I love dearly. It is clear to me, I left her behind I can't imagine the pain I must have caused her. Without her, this place is no heaven.

Hazel POV

It has been a week without him. The world no longer has an Augustus Waters in it. He was _my_ Gus, and now he's gone. I spend my days wishing we were back in Amsterdam. Back to the night we spent embraced in each others arms. I can only imagine what the rest of my life will be without him.

Will his memory fade from my mind. As time goes on will I forget _my_ wonderful Gus. As soon as the thought comes to my mind, I force it out. I will _never_ forget our little infinity. Whether he's here mentally, or physically I will allow myself to forget him.

Gus POV

I would never wish for her to die, but thats all I can hope for. For her to be here with me again. I miss the warmth of her body against my own, and her soft kisses against my lips. I have nothing here. Then I look up, and I can't believe who I see.


	2. Finding Someone New

Gus POV

When I look up I can't believe who is see. Caroline, my deceased girlfriend, is standing right in front of me. I pull her into a soft embrace, and take in that it's her. I tell her how I missed her, and how I found Hazel. _What will come of this,_ I think to myself. Will she replace Hazel, or will it just be a friendship. We spend the afternoon talking, and catching up.

Hazel POV

I sit on my bed, trying to regain the happiness I had while he was here. Then someone walks in, Issac. He sits beside me and apologizes for interrupting. I tell him it OK, and continue my thoughts. "So why did you come?," I ask him. He replies, "To ask you something."

I wonder what was so urgent that he couldn't have just text-ed me. "I know that you still love Gus, but I wanted to ask you to come to my surgery with me." "Wait, what surgery?," I ask. "I signed up for a vision surgery, and they want to test the surgery on me." This shocks me and I hug him, feeling so excited he might get to see the world for the first time.

Gus POV

I walk Caroline home, and tell her goodnight. Then she does a shocking gesture, she kisses me. I push her away, harder than I intended. I still love Hazel, and I don't want this to happen. "I'm sorry.", she says after I push her. "No, it's fine I just haven't gotten over Hazel yet.", I reply.

I feel bad for feeling this way about her, but I feel like I've fallen back in love with her." I know this will sound sound crazy after what I just did, but I love you." "I love you to, I've never stopped loving you.", she replies. I kiss her before opening the door, and tell her goodnight. It feels good to love someone again.

Hazel POV

Today is Issac's surgery. I feel nervous as I walk up to him. I sit down beside him, and tell him that I hope everything goes alright. "Nothing can damage me more than losing him.", he says. I hold back tears when he says this. I hold his hand, and try to reassure him that I'm here for him. Just as I release his hand, the surgeon calls his name. I walk beside him, and his mom. The surgeon tells how long the surgery will last, and directs us to his room.

His mom heads to the cafeteria, and tells us she'll meet us later. I walk by him to his room, and open the door when we reach it. I sit beside his bed as the doctor preps him for the surgery. His moms returns just as they're wheeling him out the door. " I'll see you when I get out, maybe.", he says. I lean down and kiss him before he leaves, hoping when he comes out he can see me.

Gus POV

When I wake up, my first thought was of last night. I decide to walk to her house to talk. When she opens the door, a smile immediately comes across her face. " I want to talk about what happened last night.", I say. A worried look replaces her smile when I say this."I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, I've accepted the fact that Hazel is not here. I want to be with you.", I say to reassure her. She plants a soft kiss on my lips. "Does that answer your question.", she replies. I say yes, before I kiss her back.

She pulls me in the door as I kiss her. This is the first time I realize my bionic leg has been replaced by a fleshly leg. She pulls my shirt over my head and continues to kiss me. My thoughts shift to the night at Amsterdam. I pull away, and a tear rolls down my face. " I'm not ready, I'm sorry.", I say. "Hey, its OK, I'm not mad", she replies. I feel relief when she says this, and kiss her one last time. I follow her to the couch where we talk about our lives since we've been here.

I gaze into her soft green eyes as she talks. She's more beuatiful when I remember. The way her soft walnut hair flows behind her back. It's no wonder I fell back in love with her. As the sun begins to set, she asks me if I want her to walk me home." Can I stay? I need to be with you, holding your hand.", I ask. "Yes,"she replies. I kiss her as a thank you. Then we walk hand in hand to her room. I fall asleep with Caroline embraced in my arms. Maybe this place is becoming heaven.


	3. For The First Time

Hazel POV

I wake up on the couch in Issac's room. I look down at my watch and realize that Issac's surgery isl almost over. He went in at 9 this morning, and was supposed to be out at 12. I walk over the door and enter the hallway. I walk over to the front desk, and ask how his surgery is going. The nurse says that he is on his way back down to his room.

I fill up with excitement when she tells me this. I can only hope he can see me. When I see him enter his room. I jump up and rush over to the doctor. " When will you be able to remove the bandages", I ask. "Before he when into surgery he requested not to remove them until you were with him.", the doctor replies.

I hold back tears at hearing the sweet comment. The doctor slowly reveals Issac's eyes. They flutter open and his soft brown eyes stare at me. "Hazel?", he asks. "Yes Issac it's me, I'm here." The doctor exits the room, and closes the door. He takes my hand. "I can see you Hazel, for the first time I can see you.", he says."Well do you like what you see?", I ask him. "Now I know why Gus loved you, your so beautiful.", he replies.

He slowly stands up and pulls me into a strong embrace. I wonder if he remembers me kissing him before surgery. "Thank you, for the good luck kiss.", he says. I blush when says this. He lets go of me and takes my hand. "Well I guess it worked.", I say. He puts his hand on my cheek, and pulls me in for a soft kiss. This is my first official kiss with someone besides Gus. He pulls away and stares into my eyes. For the first time since Gus died, my life feels complete.

Gus POV

I awaken to Carolinian's soft voice telling me to get up. I look up at her and meet her for a kiss. I get up and follow her to her kitchen. I look at the table filled with breakfast. " Did you cook all this?", I ask. "Yes I did , and just for you.", she replies. I sit beside her and begin to eat the french toast. My heart bursts with joy just knowing she would do all this just for me. When we finish, I thank her for the meal. I stand up and take her hand. I pull her to the living room and sit down by her on the couch.

I lay my hand on her knee, and stare into her beautiful eyes. I lean in and kiss her, deeper and deeper. A feeling of wanting whelms up in my stomach. She pulls away and asks if I'm sure. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life.", I reply. I begin to kiss her again. I stand up and continue kissing her as we stumble to her room.

She pulls my shirt over my head, and continues kissing me. I take her hand and walk into her room, shutting the door behind me. This night will be perfect.

Hazel POV

I call my mom and tell her the surgery went great. Issac takes my hand when I say this. I tell her I'll be staying at a hotel tonight, and I'll be driving back tomorrow. A huge smile comes over his face, knowing he'll be staying with me. I tell her bye and hangup. Just as I do the doctor opens the door." "You can check out when your ready to leave, your vitals are stable I think your ready to leave."He walks back out the door. Issac's mom tell him to stay in town in case something happens. Then she kisses his forehead, and leaves.

"Well I don't have anywhere to stay so I guess I'll have to crash at your place", he says with a boyish grin." I guess you will.", I reply before I kiss him. We walk over to the front desk to confirm his checkout. Then we walk over to the elevator, and go down to the garage. We walk over to my car and he get's in on the passenger side.

When I get in I put on my seat belt and back out of the garage. When we reach a red light, I look over at him. I could tell how new everything looked to him. "I''ll teach you how to drive,when your ready.", I say, "That would be great, then I could drive you to the movies or something.", he reply's. "The doctor said I would be able to drive in 2 to 3 weeks I'll teach you then.", I say as the light turns green.

When we reach the hotel he gets our bags, and we walk into the lobby. I check in and hand him my credit card. Then the woman gives us our key and we walk over to the elevator. I push the 3 and wait for the elevator to reach our floor. Then a wave of nervousness comes over me. This will be our first night together.


	4. Becoming One

Hazel POV

As the elevator door opens, Issac grabs our luggage and prepares to get off. When the door opens, I look and the key and check our room number. I walk down the hall until I reach our room, 217. I push the key into the lock and open the door. A tense feeling takes up all up my being. _What will happen tonigh_ t? _,_ I think as Issac sets our luggage down. I pick up my bag and I take it to the bedroom.

I'm welcomed back into the living room with a gentle kiss, and a hug. "Thank you for staying here.," I say. "There's no other place I'd rather be," he replied. I lean up and kiss him slowly at first, and then more passionate. He places his hands around my waist, and pulls me closer to him.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up. He carries me to the bedroom door and swings it open. He kicks the door shut, and we both lay by each other, grasping for breath. He leans over and kisses me. I pull his shirt over his head, and kiss down his neck. He slowly slides off my jeans, and continues to kiss me. He reaches up for my shirt and pulls it off. He plants soft kisses down my neck.

Then he reaches down and take of his shorts. "Are you sure about this?", he asks in a calm voice. "Yes,"I answer. He leans down and kisses me one last time. Then we slowly come together as one.

We both make love until our lungs are begging for air. We lay beside each other and hold hands as our breaths slow down. I look over at him and say,"I love you Issac." He looks over at me and tells me he loves me to. Then as the night fades on we both fall asleep in each others arms.

Gus POV

I wake up with Caroline wrapped in my arms. I get up and get dressed. Then I lean down and giver her a kiss to wake her. Her eyes flutter open, and she gets up, wearing nothing but my shirt. "Last night was great,"Caroline says." Yeah it was, I love you.", I say as I kiss her again. Then a troubled look come on her face. "What's wrong," I ask her. "I visited someone last night, while you were asleep.", she says. " I visited Hazel last night to see if she was alright.", she adds. "Well was she.", I ask desperately hoping she is. "She slept with Issac last night.", she replies.

I sink down on the couch, and then I realize she's moved on. I feel rage until I realize I've done the same. Then I begin to feel guilty for staying with Caroline. "I've got to be alone right now," I say as I swing the door open. I walk back to my house, and try to calm down. I have to see her, and talk to her again. I know I can't, and I accept the fact she's moved on. '

I love Caroline, but I also love Hazel. Things never ended between us, and now there is no way to end it. I walk back over to Caroline's house, but she doesn't answer. I reach down, and turn the knob. It was locked. I knew I must have angered her, so I walked to the park. I sit down and try to think of a way yo fix things between us. I can't lose her, not after losing Hazel. The pain of losing them both would hurt worse than my cancer did. I lost her once, and I'm not going to lose her again.


	5. The World Comes Crashing Down

Hazel POV

I wake up to a burning sensation in my chest. I can barely breathe as I get up. When I enter the room I see Issac making coffee. "Good Morning Sunshine", he says as I walk into the room. He walks up to me and kisses me before returning to his coffee.

I sit down and continue to hold my chest. He asks me what's wrong as he offers me coffee. I tell him, and then I realize it. I haven't felt like this since my cancer. I choke out I think my cancer is back. He jumps up, and grabs our belongings. He picks up my keys and I manage to tell him he can't drive.

He pulls out his phone and calls 911. He tells the operator the situation. He runs into the hallway, and signals the nearest employee. He asks the man to take our luggage as he picks me up. He runs to the nearest elevator, and hits the down button.

The elevator never comes and he heads toward the nearest staircase. He looks down at me and says,"Stay with me, I'm getting you to help." He reaches the bottom of the stairs and rushes to the door. We are met by paramedics and he lays me on a stretcher. They rush me to the ambulance checking my vitals. The last thing I see before I black out is Issac standing over me.

Issac POV

The ambulance rushes us to the hospital, and we're there in minutes. They rush her inside and show me to the waiting room. I call Hazel's parents and tell them what is happening. They say they're rush there and hang up. I sink in my chair as I realize I might lose her. I couldn't lose her now, I am just beginning to get over Gus. I couldn't lose the one person in this world that matters most to me.

The doctor call my name and I rush over to the desk, hoping she is ok. He leads me to a room and closes the door. He shows me her xray and then it hits me like a bomb, _her cancer is back._ I burst into tears and I fall into the nearest chair. He puts his hand on my shoulder and tell she'll be out of surgery in a few hours.

When I calm down enough to go back to the waiting room, I see her parents. I rush over to them, and her mom holds me in a gentle embrace. We both sit down and wait in silence until she returns. I drift off after a few minutes. Then I am awaken by shaking me. He tells me she's out of surgery, and I rush to her room.

When I walk into her room, I see a pale girl laying asleep. The girl doesn't favor the Hazel I love. I take her hand and try to clng to hope. The doctor walks in and tell us her medicine will wear off after around half an hour. I sit in a chair closest to her bed and wait for her to wake up. Ms. Lancaster sits by me and trys to tell me she'll be ok. I know she will she's a fighter, she's _my fighter._


	6. Beginnings and Endings

Issac POV

The door swings open to the waiting room, and the doctor calls out my name. I rush over to the door. The doctor directs me to her office, and I take a seat. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but we found a large portion of cancer on Hazel's lungs," the doctor says. I feel my heart sink as I hear the words. I heard them, but I don't believe them.

I don't want to lose her. Not as I just began to form a relationship with her. I finally realize what she felt for Gus. I might not even get to tell her goodbye. "How long does she have?," I ask. "With the amount of cancer she has, around a month." _A month_ , I roll this over in my head. I only have a month to be with her

I walk back to the waiting room. As I sit down I dread telling her parents. 'What did she say,' asks. "They found a large portion of cancer on her lungs, she only has a month left." She sinks down in her seat. After a few seconds she begins to cry. I can't magine what she's feeling. She's about to lose her daughter.

I go to the front desk and ask about her status. The man tells me she's in recovery and will be in room 217 after she gets out. I find the room and wait for her to return. After a few hours they wheel her in. As I look down at her I can't believe it's her. She looks pale, like she's clinging to life. I sit down beside her and hold her cold hand.

I wait for her to wake up, and after a while she does. Her eyes are heavy and she can barely hold them open. I look into them, and see tears form. "Issac did they tell you, how much longer do I have?", she asks. "They told me a month, and I promise you I will make it the best month you've ever had.""Issac I love you, I want you to know that." "I love you to Hazel."

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up and walk ovr to her bed to wake her. I shake her arm and tell her to get up, but she never does. I swing the door open and call out for a doctor. A man comes runnind down the hallway. He searches for a pulse. He removes his hand from her neck. "I'm going to take her into surgery.", he says as he rushes out the door with her bed. About half and hour later he comes back. "I'm sorry, we couldn't get her back." I break into tears, _I lost her._

Gus POV

I'm sitting on my couch when I get a weird feeling. I close my eyes and try to find Hazel. But I can't. I find Issac leaning over a grave crying. I look at the name and my heart stops when I do. _Hazel Grace Lancaster._ She died, she's back her with me. I run into the streets trying to find her. I search every house, until I find her. I pull her into a huge imbrace. "Hazel you're here." "I missed so much Gus." "I missed you to Hazel." I lean in and kiss her. I pull away and say,"Now this place is finally heaven."


End file.
